


Gold Strings

by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Patton Angst, could be either platonic or romantic, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm
Summary: Patton makes Janus a friendship bracelet
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Gold Strings

_No, that won’t do. Too orange-y._ Patton sighed as he fumbled through his drawer of bracelet string, trying to find just the right colors. _Gold, gold, where’s the gold?_ He had found two other shades of yellow and some black string already, and now he was looking for a darker gold amidst the swirling tangled mess of colors.  
“Aha!” Patton exclaimed as his fingers wrapped around a small ball of string that was exactly the color he had been looking for. He grinned to himself as he yanked it free, and plopped it into the tiny pile with the other colors he was planning to use.  
He shut the drawer and gathered up his supplies, moving over to sit on his bed. _What design should I make? I want to do something that he’ll really like._ After brainstorming for a few minutes, Patton remembered a cool pattern that he had made a few years ago and decided that would work well.  
As he got to work, his hands tying small knots that slowly formed a pattern, he thought about the conversation he had had with Janus earlier that day. After the sides had stopped arguing, he and Janus had chatted for a while and it had seemed like they were getting along really well! Patton smiled at the memory of how he had made Janus laugh with some of his favorite puns.  
Patton’s smile faltered a bit when he realized that they had only become somewhat-friends in the past few hours. _Did having one good conversation even make us friends? What if this is too much too soon? What if Janus doesn’t think of us as friends, just... colleagues? Acquaintances? Would this ruin things between us before we even got started? What if Janus hated it? What if Janus was just pretending to be friendly so that he didn’t hurt my feelings?_  
Patton shook his head as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped the sleeve of his cardigan against his face and grabbed his phone and earbuds from the nightstand. He pulled up some of his favorite music and pressed play, shoving the earbuds into his ears and turning the music up loud to drown out the negative thoughts.  
_I’m sure it’ll be fine, who wouldn’t appreciate a handmade friendship bracelet?_ He kept tying knots and soon was bobbing his head along to the music, back to his usual smiley self.  
After an hour or so, the bracelet seemed to be done but Patton thought that it needed a finishing touch. _Maybe a cute charm will make it even better!_  
He walked back over to his desk and opened the drawer where he kept a collection of charms to use for times like this. He shuffled through some options, but when he set his eyes on a bee charm, he instantly knew it was the right one for Janus. He grinned and practically ran over to his bed and attached it to the bracelet. _Perfect._  
Patton padded out of his room, through the hallway and down the stairs to Janus’s room. As he walked, he thought to himself that he could start calling Janus “honeybee” if he liked the bracelet. He giggled at the notion. _Too soon, I think. But maybe eventually,_ he thought wistfully.  
Once he reached the door, Patton gave it a quick triple-knock and waited for the room’s occupant to emerge. After just a few moments, the door opened to reveal Janus, looking a bit puzzled since the light sides didn’t usually come to visit.  
“Hello, Patton. What can I do for you?” Janus said smoothly.  
Patton realized that he hadn’t thought of how to explain why he had made a bracelet, and so he stumbled over his words as he said, “Oh! Um, actually, I– I made you this!” Patton could feel his face heat up and he shoved the bracelet into Janus’s hands. “Only if you want it, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, but I just like making friendship bracelets and thought you might like one…” he trailed off, ducking his head and looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. _Gosh, I really messed that up, as always._ He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt tears prickle behind his eyelids once again.  
“Thank you, Patton. It’s beautiful,” Janus said quietly. Patton looked up and sniffled.  
“Really? You think so?”  
Janus nodded. “Yes, of course. Though I must ask, why the bee charm?” he said with a small, albeit confused, smile.  
Patton sniffled again and said, “At first, a lot of people can be afraid of bees, but once they understand the bees and their importance to the ecosystem, people can learn that bees are actually really great and important! Like you! Also, yellow and black are kind of your colors,” he laughed awkwardly and gave the other side a shy smile.  
Janus’s face turned a new shade of pink as his eyes twinkled. He suddenly lunged forward and wrapped Patton up in a hug. After a moment of shock, Patton wrapped his own arms around Janus and hugged back just as fiercely.  
They held each other for a few moments before Janus whispered, “This is the nicest thing that anyone’s ever done for me.” Patton nearly melted when he heard that, and he hugged Janus even tighter.  
  
“Thank you, Patton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Let me know what y'all think, I had a lot of fun writing this :P  
> Check out my post on Tumblr to see the bracelet that I made for this fic (yes I am a nerd who makes friendship bracelets for fictional characters, I am very aware lol)  
> https://pattoncake-and-eyeshadow.tumblr.com/post/620398956532350976/gold-strings


End file.
